My Book
by Kuro49
Summary: I knew of a man, he had red hair that would gleam in the sun and an emerald eye that twinkled with amusement. He called himself ‘Rabi.’ From chapter one to the end this was his story. R-centric.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything. But this is only the beginning.

XXX

**My Book **

XXX

P r o l o g u e

I knew a man.

A man with red hair that would gleam in the sun and an emerald green eye that would twinkle with amusement and this man would always have a smile on his face, a smile that showed nothing, a silent laughter at something that no one else knew.

He called himself 'Rabi.'

No one really knew him and no one really understood him.

But everyone has a story, a story that we call a 'past.'

And his story started with a beginning, just like every other ones.

Only his wasn't all that the same, unlike any other story.

No his was different, unique if you want to call it that.

After all his life story was something that no one else would know.

He was the future Bookman, just collecting 'The Hidden History.'

XXX Kuro


	2. Chapter 1

XXX

**My Book**

XXX

C h a p t e r O n e

He stood there at the edge of the field; no one noticed he sneaked off into the distance. They were loud, screaming and shouting with delight. It was all just too much to him, he didn't like the noise, he didn't like the constant chatters of them.

It annoyed him to no end.

And so he escaped it all, with the only way he knew, he ran. He ran as far as he sees, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and he arrived here. He stopped and weakly wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead. His breathing was heavy, he was exhausted, he didn't know why he even ran so faraway, but he had a feeling he would never have to see any of those kids again. A genuine smile spread across his features.

He surveyed his surroundings, luscious green grass grew from the muddy grounds, it was just endless prairies and as the wind blew, the grass danced along with it, it was as if they could hear a tune that no one else could hear.

And as the light wind blew, he couldn't help it but in the end he was jealous.

He was excluded, as always. The children in the town never accepted him because of various reasons, he would only shrug them off and leave, it didn't matter. He was excluded even in death, they wouldn't accept him. Why else would both his parents be dead when he was perfectly alive, breathing and well with not even another scratch on him.

And then he noticed a small man that stood in the field.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking to the elderly man that stood in the mist of all the grassland.

"I am a Bookman." The old man replied.

"What is that?" He regarded the man again; his eyes were dark with a black rim. It reminded him of a panda.

"It is something that you don't know."

The child crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, he could barely stand it anymore. What was wrong with him that he couldn't be included in anything? He was lost and confused and just a little bit angry.

"I want to become a Bookman." The child declared, mind set on his goal. This was the last time he would take it; he was going to be included.

"Why?" The elder one asked the child, thoroughly amused at the emotions that fleeted across the child's flushed cheeks.

"Because you know something that no one else knows." The child simply replied.

"Alright then." The Bookman's usual frown turned just a slight bit up.

"You can become Bookman Jr."

"That is a terrible name." The child twirled a strand of red in between his finger as he followed after the old man.

_You know something that no one knows. With just that I accepted becoming a Bookman._

He knew it was a terrible excuse, but he couldn't help it because that was the only path that he saw fit him as he ran away that day.

XX Kuro


	3. Chapter 2

XXX

**My Book**

XXX

C h a p t e r T w o

It was easy to tell that the child was bored; he rolled his eyes as he observed the scene before him. Two young women were yelling at one another over an over priced chicken, can't you just hear the pointlessness in that?

The red head sighed as he looked up; Bookman was still talking to the owner of the shop about God-knows-what. He didn't particularly care much either, just as long as he was out of the intense glare of the sun then he was fine.

It was a hot summer day, the sun was blazing and there wasn't a tree seen in the small town. He could only settle beside the stone steps of the store, at least it provided shade. The cool stones of the steps he was sitting on cooled him down, even by just a little. He looked around, lazily tracing shapes of people with a finger. He saw children, even younger than him shouting at one another. Not long, a small girl burst into tears and ran away.

He rolled his eye. People were always fighting.

That was his conclusion; he found it a waste of time to even argue in such a heat. He parted his lips as he sighed deeply. A hand lay on the top of his head he looked up, Bookman stood there and nodded. They both had a mutual agreement between them. They didn't need to waste energy in talking; he knew that Bookman had gotten the information they needed, and that they could leave now.

He ran a hand through his red hair as he stood up, sighing again he followed after his master, he winced and put a hand over his eyes as he first walked into the sun. Slowly his eye sight got accustomed to the bright light.

The air in front of them wavered and he could hear the cicadas sing their song.

They stopped and took a rest underneath a tree. "What is happening?" The younger one asked as he plopped down and wiped the sweat that dripped from his face.

"There is a battle, less than 3 miles from here." Bookman replied as he sat down.

"And we are going to go and see it first handedly?" The child asked as he tilted his head to look at his teacher.

Bookman just nodded.

"People are so stupid." He lay down on to the grass. "All they ever do is fight and have battles… don't they ever get bored?" He wondered out loud.

"That is human nature." Bookman told him, smiling a little at how his apprentice was thinking.

"I get it already that they are stupid and everything, but when will they stop?" His red hair created the perfect contrast against the candy green grass. "Haven't they had enough? No one ever wins in a war, they should know from all their experience."

Bookman gave a light chuckle at his student, his thinking really was amusing. He was glad he found him '_by chance_' of course.

"What are you laughing at, Panda!" The child frowned at the old man.

"What did you call me?" The other asked in an eerie tone just as he kicked the young child in the head, sending him flying into the trunk of the tree.

"That hurts old man!" The red head sent a glare at the other as he nursed his wounds.

_No matter where we go, its just battles, battles, battles. I get it already, that humans are stupid._

But he was only a child, a child who had to endure the understanding of such a sad truth. Come to think of it, isn't it kind of pathetic that a kid as young as he is can easily point out the flaw of human kind?

XXX Kuro (Italics are actual bits borrowed from the manga.)


	4. Chapter 3

XXX

**My Book**

XXX

C h a p t e r T h r e e

"God… can't those people just shut up!" The red headed child grumbled underneath his sheets, he pulled a pillow over his head and rolled over. Eager to try to get some sleep.

The small room of the inn was enough for the two of them, his mentor; Bookman was asleep in the other bed, silently sleeping with a frozen posture. The young child finally had enough and sat up on his bed, he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, god damn his particularly good hearing.

He walked over to the other bed and stared at the old man. His face was frozen and his body didn't move. His chest didn't even seem to be moving up and down. For a second he thought the old man was dead.

He poked the other's head and earned an annoyed groan plus a threat. "Sleep or else you are dead… tomorrow." Before the silence resumed.

The kid rolled his eyes before going back to his bed and slipping on his clothes as silently as he could.

"Where are you going?" An eerie voice asked him just as his hand touched the cold door knob; he jumped in surprise and clutched his chest. Breathing deeply, he thought his heart would burst out from the fright he gotten from the old panda.

"Don't—" He was about to continue but as he turn around he saw the old man lying down, as if he was asleep. Slowly he turned the knob with his eye still on the old man. Nothing stirred not even when he slipped through the door and closed it gently behind him.

"Stupid apprentice." Bookman grumbled as he sat up, fully aware that his apprentice has sneaked out. He merely shook his head and lay back down, knowing full well that his apprentice will come back in time.

Leaning against the door the child couldn't hear anything. He gave a small smirk at his perfect escape as he walked down the dark hall, illuminated by only a few flickering lights.

"Where to go…" He lightly murmured to himself, it was around 2 in the morning.

He walked out of the inn with a light nod to the man standing behind the reception area. The night was cool, not quite wet but not quite dry either. It felt nice in the open air. Better than the stuffy room of the inn. He looked around, the streets were deserted; he could only see a drunk man leaning against the light post as he puked.

He grimaced lightly as he walked the other way, hands swaying by his sides. Head turned as he tried to block out the gagging noises of the man at the other end of the street.

"Are you alright child?" A gentle voice interrupted his thoughts; he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder.

He instantly froze and snapped his head to look up. There was a man standing there with a kind smile on his face. He looked down at the child and asked again. "Are you alright?"

The red head only nodded as he took a step back, he then noticed there were three others standing behind the man. There was a tall burly teenager with blank eyes, another child that looked very much like those medieval jesters and a child with fairly long black hair, at first glance you could have easily be mistaken that he was a girl, he was glaring at the back of the man's head with intense heat.

I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and replied coldly. "Yes, I am fine."

"Thank you for asking."

He remembered the times when Bookman repeatedly told him to never associate yourself with strangers.

With one last glance back at the strange group on the street he turned and ran off.

XXX Kuro (Yesh, that was General Tiedoll and Kanda!! v Maybe I will let Allen make an appearance…)


	5. Chapter 4

XXX

**My Book**

XXX

C h a p t e r F o u r

The red headed child stood there and stared, the fight had drawn on for days already. He merely stood there, out of sight and watched as the soldiers fall into a pile of their comrade's lifeless corpses. He blinked once then twice as he see another man fall, blood gushing from a wound in his stomach.

The sight of blood didn't affect him anymore, at least not as much after he seen his first battle.

He tears his eye from the sight of death and self destruction as he looked back at his teacher. Bookman was scribbling madly on to a sheet of paper, now covered with small and neat hand writing.

"Nee… Bookman, when are we going to leave?" The child swung his legs as he looked down the cliff.

"When the battle is over." Bookman shortly replied. The younger one sighed and stared at the fight down below.

"And when will that be?" The constant fighting is making the child even more impatient. He was still only a child; it was amazing that he could last so long.

"When one side wins." The old man didn't look up from his paper, his hand just remained moving and his eyes plastered to the sheet of note.

"And when will one side win?" He asked, a small tug of a grin appeared at his lips, even if it was only faint.

"When everyone on the other side dies." Bookman replied with a small glare as he looked up from his paper and stared at his young apprentice.

"And when will they die?" The red head smirks as he asked again, batting his eyelashes as innocently as he can. He horribly failed as his smirk widens across his face.

Bookman didn't reply, he just slammed a book over his head, making the red head winces in pain. He groaned as he clutched his head, his mind was spinning and his head seems to be trembling involuntarily. It wasn't a good feeling, at all.

He learned to never ever annoy the Panda again; he learned this from a painful attempt. He stayed the rest of the day at least a few feet away from his mentor, each time he saw the man he would muster up his most deadly glare although it was always brushed away as if it was nothing.

It was fairly obvious who was going to win at the end of the day. One side's numbers were by far lowered by an immense a lot. Their decaying corpses lay carelessly onto the ground, blood was heavy in the air, and even the child wrinkled his nose at a simple sniff of the atmosphere in front of him.

"Who are you?" A sudden voice caught him off guard, he turned and looked there was a man clad in uniform standing there. The red head stood up and walked over to his calm mentor who just looked up from scribbling into his long scroll of records.

"It isn't polite to ask who the other person is without introducing yourself first." He spoke up from behind his mentor. The man seems to have finally notice his presence and turned to him with a scowl. The child only returned it with a smirk of his own.

"I am a soldier from the town of Kingsville as you can see we are obviously at war with our neighboring town." He said, explaining his arrival.

"And you are?" He then asked, feeling that it was his turn to ask of their presence.

"We are from the clan of Bookmen." Bookman evenly replied easily.

"Why would you two be here?" The soldier asked another question.

"Why do you need to know so much?" He spoke up again, regarding the man with one eye that was narrowed with suspicions.

The man became at a loss of words, with a glare at the young child he turned to leave with one last warning. "Be careful, those men down there will kill without even talking to you."

"Thank you." Bookman politely reply as the man left, disappearing behind the folds of the earth.

XXX Kuro (This chapter was kind of pointless, but it does show the fun side of the Bookman's relationship with his apprentice. Btw it is really hard to talk about Rabi without using his name… -sigh- Review?)


	6. Chapter 5

XXX

**My Book**

XXX

C h a p t e r F i v e

"Stupid apprentice, go and buy me five jars of ink." Bookman demanded from his desk.

"Yeah, yeah…" His apprentice laid on the floor, a book opened as he continued to read it.

"Now." The old man shot a glare his way before throwing an empty jar of ink at his head. It hit him square on the back of his head.

"What the—" He got up to further insult the old man but his sentence was stopped with a flying kick to the head. His body flew across the room and slammed into the wall, cracking it just slightly.

000

"Stupid apprentice, buy me a pack of cigarettes." A voice slurred his way through his sentences.

"You are drunk master." A voice pointed out. Then he muttered. "At three in the afternoon."

"That's what they all say…" He started again but paused to take a sip at the glass that held a dark red liquid. "Go get my cigarettes, stupid apprentice."

That's what he said before throwing a hammer at his apprentice. His aim was fairly good for a drunk man because the hammer narrowly missed his student by a few millimeters.

The young child gulped before hurrying out the door, without a single gaze back at the room.

000

"Crazy master…" His white hair blew around his face as the wind danced around him. He continued to mutter his way down the street, attracting strange stares at him.

His eyes caught sight of the small store that sells plenty of crap in his opinion. He slowly made his way to the store and as he pushed opened the door, he could hear the bell chime announcing his arrival.

"Welcome!" An elderly man greeted him as the door closed behind him. He gave him a friendly smile before looking around the store. It was messy, really messy in fact. Things were randomly placed on the shelves, he resist the urge to roll his eyes.

He made his way in between the shelves, looking them up and down to see whether the cigarettes were placed there.

The bell chimed again, announcing the arrival of another customer. A lazy voice asked. "Where are the inks?"

The man at the front replied with a cheerful tune. "They are in the back, right next to the cigarettes."

A quiet thanks was said. Foot steps padded along the floor. The albino quickly hurried after the steps, following it to reach the cigarettes would be way faster than looking for them by himself. There was no logic in the ordering of this store.

When he turned a corner he slammed into someone else, causing them both to fall back and land on the floor. He quickly got up and bowed to the other, apologizing.

"Are you alright?" He looked at the other; he was a red head, just a little older than him. His right eye was covered by an eye patch but the other eye gleams a bright emerald.

"Yeah… I am fine." He looked up to see a white haired young boy. He blinked once than twice before accepting the hand that was held out for him.

"Thanks." He muttered as he stood up, he was clearly a head taller than the other. The smaller of the two turned and looked around, at the sight at the stacks of cigarette packages, he quickly grab one despite the strange look on the other's face.

The red head looked at the other as he made him way back towards the man at the front; he had an atmosphere around him that seemed to glow. He didn't know why but he really felt that. He quickly shook his head before grabbing five jars of ink and following the other child back to the man at the counter.

"Sorry kid, but you are too young to buy cigarettes."

"Please sir…" He looked at the man with wide eyes, they gleamed with innocence. The tears he mustered made his gray orbs glow. "If I don't get them for my master, he would surly beat me."

The man looked at him with an unsure gaze. Finally he gave in after a few moments of those innocent eyes. "…Alright then, this is an exception."

"Thank you so much." He quickly paid for the pack of cigarettes before making his way out of the store.

He watched the exchange from the back of the store; he couldn't help but grin at the young child because he could tell that the other wasn't lying when he was going to get beat if he didn't bring the wanted items back.

It reminded him of his own situations.

XXX Kuro (I told you all, Allen will make an appearance! So next chapter will be about Rabi going to the Order; I am not good at dragging things on for too long.)


	7. Chapter 6

XXX

**My Book**

XXX

C h a p t e r S i x

He followed after the man that calls himself Komui, his red hair was dulled by the dim light that lit up the large Church-like building. He walked up a long winding stairway that led him from the underground water channel to the actual Order.

"Remember you are 'Rabi' now." The old man reminded him.

"How long would I have to be 'Rabi'?" He asked his mentor as he stared lazily back at him.

"Till our records are complete." He simply replied.

The red head rolled his eyes at the typical answer and leaned back into the small boat, it tilted a little and droplets of water splashed on to his bare arm. He closed his eye and thought back to when he was told about this piece of history he was about to go and record.

"Rabi." Bookman called his new name. The red head didn't reply, his eyes were close but he was certainly awake as his finger twirled a strand of red around.

"Rabi." The Bookman called out at him again. It seemed that he already forgotten his new name.

Bookman leaned over and punched him hard in the stomach. The red head gasped and lunged forward almost causing the small boat to tip over.

"What the hell was that for?" He glared at the old man angrily while nursing his wound. He was pretty sure that a bruise will form.

"Respond to your own name." Bookman looked back at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"But you weren't even calling my name." The red head scowled.

"I was, Rabi."

'Rabi' crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, acting very much like a child right now. "You have to at least let me get used to it first."

Bookman didn't reply just closed his eyes and sat there in a very calm posture.

He looked around; this underground water tunnel seemed to go on forever. He couldn't see the end of it; it was just a continuous stretch of dark water. Looking down, he couldn't see past the murky water, it was just darkness on and on. He reached out and dipped a finger into the water, it was cold.

Pulling back his eye caught sight of a few dim lanterns in the distance. "We must be close." He lightly remarked.

This time the log was going to be especially long. Bookman told him that this time, 'Rabi,' this identity will for sure be longer than any other ones that he had before.

_Let's be frivolous and friendly, like always._

He stepped off the wooden boat and slipped on his mask, the mask that Bookman told him about. He didn't know what he has gotten himself into; he just thought it was going to be another record of history.

XXX Kuro (And so our beloved Rabi arrives!)


	8. Chapter 7

XXX

**My Book**

XXX

C h a p t e r S e v e n

"Welcome to the Black Order." The Chinese man guided them up to a spiraling case of stairs. Slowly they made their way up it. The man clad in the white uniform leading, Bookman right behind him with 'Rabi' following, and trailing behind was a Finder.

"It is great to have you two here."

The man and the Bookman made small talk in front of the teen, by the name of Rabi. The red head looked around wherever he went, his eye surveyed each and every detail he could see, his hand ran along the cold stones feeling each and every cracks and dents.

He looked down the landing and saw a thousand flickering candles that stood on stands. Black boxes were set up in an orderly fashion. The atmosphere was dark and cold.

His eye was searching, observing the depressing scene before him. Death was the only sign he could pick up. He leaned over the stone railing and gazed down. The black and white tiles were laced with a thin layer of dust, he could hear the sound of tears, wails and pained cries.

She stared up, wide eyes rimmed with tears that continued to fall. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Her dark chocolate eyes melted into his as she poured her heart out to him, full of despair and pain for her loss. Anguish mixed with fear, but hope was still evident in her orbs. He couldn't look away, he was frozen with surprise.

How was it possible that someone could feel so much?

His lips couldn't stop themselves as he mumbled three words. "A lost battle…"

The girl had torn her gaze from the red head and was guided away from the black coffins, tears still spilling from her eyes. They fell with a splash on the cold checker tiles.

"Yes, it was a lost battle." Komui stated, although it was clear that sadness laced heavily in his voice.

"We are close, its right this way." Komui turned his head from the scene and continued to walk deeper into the Order.

He looked at Bookman, searching for any signs, he couldn't find anything and so he continued to follow the Science Department head. He led them on to an elevator and without warning they quickly descended; leaving him sprawled on the floor of the strange machine.

_From all the battles I've seen, this was with the demons is the biggest one. It was the first time I had a record of becoming a soldier._

His hand clutched the wooden handle of the hammer. It wasn't too heavy but it wasn't light either. They called it an innocence, but 'Rabi' could feel that this weapon was not innocent in any way at all.

XXX Kuro (Happy B-day Rabi! V Much love. This chapter was a little rewrite of his memories from Chapter 119.)


End file.
